


Our Red String of Fate

by aquamoonrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Onesided Lance/Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamoonrock/pseuds/aquamoonrock
Summary: The red string of fate is a tale where a crimson string connects two soulmates who are bound together. Lance believes his soulmate is Allura and wishes upon a star to see if it is true.Unfortunately, his soulmate isn't who he wanted it to be. Matt, the guy he yelled at for flirting with Allura, ends up being the one he's destined to. Desperate, he asks the god of fate for help. He is given a month to know Matt before making the decision to cut their ties forever.





	Our Red String of Fate

    Fate can string up two bound soulmates together. Sometimes, it could happen literally. An infinitely long red string connects two fated persons together forever. It is a force so strong, they will eventually bump into each other. Well, that’s what Lance Mcclain, self proclaimed lover boy, thinks.

    He’d been pinning for the cutest girl in class since forever. Allura had starlight hair which waved like soft white flames every time she moved. Rumors run and say that she’s the only daughter of a wealthy, high ranking member of society. Despite her status, she never put herself on a higher pedestal than her fellow classmates.  It made her very popular with the class and made Lance’s heart yearn for her. His dream girl.

    Lance was fortunate enough that Hunk was good enough friends with her that she’d sit with their friend group at lunch. Hunk met her through a cooking class when they were younger. The moms brought their kids along to the classes on a ‘bring your kids to cook’ day. He and Allura talked and became friends ever since. Maybe they’re even better friends since they found out that they go to the same school together. Lance feels like this coincidence was fate.

    He would savor his time around Allura. Lance would always snag a seat next to her and try to talk to her whenever he could. His crush was obvious as shown by his googly love eyes and bad attempts at flirting. She would return slightly stressed smiles which made him rethink different strategies of impressing her.

    One day as he was heading towards class, he watches as a familiar looking upperclassman was joking with Allura.  He was taking a shortcut past the courtyard and coincidentally saw them. As Lance took a few steps closer to inspect the guy better, he noticed how they looked a lot like Pidge. Though that wasn’t the most important detail. Lance notices the nerdy but cool aura around them. Honestly, the guy seems pretty dorky but surprisingly, confident enough to directly hit on Allura. What freaked out Lance the most was how Allura actually didn’t seem to mind.

    Sirens went off in his head and he immediately tried to make his dislike obvious. In the extreme heat of his jealousy, he stormed over. Right away, the dorky guy noticed Lance’s angry expression. He was about to get into a shitstorm.

    Lance stood right next to Allura and tried not to blow up. He furiously crossed his arms and glared. “Hey,uh, don’t you have class?”

    The other guy’s cheerful face turned into a fellow frown. “I don’t have any right now. Either way, it’s none of your business.” With his defensive tone, it immediately made Lance lash back.

“Wha-? How is it none of my business? What if you’re trying to trick Allura, here?”

    Allura rolls her eyes. She clears her throat and lets out a small huff before she spoke. “Matt and Lance. Calm down before this gets any more ridiculous.”

    Lance looks up towards Matt to get a better look of his face. He thought that it would be good to burn his name and face into his memory so that they wouldn’t bother them again. Despite his nerdy outwards appearance, Matt did seem pretty handsome and maybe a bit cute. He pauses as he let that thought process through his head. Well, of course he was cute but not as cute as Allura. He thought it was a weird thing to think about the guy but Lance believes his heart belongs to Allura.

    Allura pushes back a strand of loose hair behind her ear, her earrings making a faint jingling noise as her hand slightly pushes the metals together.

“Lance, this is Matt Holt. Pidge’s older brother,” said Allura. With this new development, Lance widens his eyes.

“Holy shit! No wonder you looked so familiar.”

    Matt smiled widely and crossed his arms proudly together. “I know. I’m related to my genius sister.”

    Lance still was in a bad mood from before“Well, even if you are her brother, I won’t accept the fact that you-”

    Allura shushes him. “Lance. Calm down. Matt is going to be hanging out more often with us. The least that we want is an awkward tension between some members of the group. Get to know him, Lance.” She sighs softly and continues. “Please. He’s not as bad as you think.”

    With that plead, Lance scratched the back of his head and sighed in a exaggerate motion. “Fine.” He looked up towards the older Holt and glared. “But I’m still watching you.”

    Matt slowly smiles. “Well isn’t that an honor?” He takes a few steps back. “As much as I want to play tug o’ war, I’ve also got some friends that are waiting for me.” He points in a direction behind him.

    “Nice seeing you again, Allura,” Matt said and Allura gave a wave. He also eyed Lance who looked like an angry puppy just waiting to fight.

    “Also, nice meeting you, Lance. Hope that our every encounter isn’t like this.” With that, Lance just simply huffed. Matt waved and ran back into the school. Knowing that Lance had more competition,a surprisingly closer friend to the group, made him more anxious.

    That night, Lance prayed upon a falling star. He knew deep inside that Allura was his soulmate, the perfect person for him. He swore they were bound together. A single falling star is a single wish answered. He wished he could see his fate. A proof that he could see for himself. Though in the back of his head, he could feel a bitter thought dwell.

_What if it wasn’t her?_

    Though that was something he also told himself to prepare. Well, more like push the problem onto future Lance. All that wishing and anxiety made him tired for the night. He plopped into his dark navy blue bed, patterned with constellations and spaceships, and slept through the night with ease.


End file.
